Shadow of Hinata
by rylolynn
Summary: “I saw you Hinata…I always see you.” “Shino?” A soft whisper passed Hinata’s lips. There it was again, that feeling of fear, fear of losing something. Edited 3/9/09
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of Hinata**

A/n: Edited 3/9/09 (I wanted to clean things up before finishing up Koishii the sequel to this fanfic)

Set in the Chunin Exam Arch Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection.

I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

_Her pace quickened to catch up with her teammate while her hands raised to show the ointment jar in her hands. Although he was being carried away in a stretcher he was able to quickly raise his head to look at her._

"_Hey don't worry about me…" Kiba flashed a toothy grin "you should worry about yourself Hinata. If you have to go against Neji just give up, quit. Same goes for that sand guy."_

_Hinata looked blankly at her teammate. He returned her gaze with a slightly softened expression. Hayate's voice echoed in the arena. "The next match will be…" All eyes turned towards the next names that would appear on the board._

Hinata trembled, her eyes widen with the feeling all around her. Sympathy. They felt sorry for her. She glanced up again seeing her name and Neji's. Without thinking her eyes found the blond haired blue eyed boy dressed in orange. "Naruto…" Hinata thought. The boy who always tried so hard. Who never gives up, who dreams of being Hokage. He wanted to be recognized for something other then being the "number-one-knuckle-headed-hyper-active-ninja." She knew that feeling all to well.

"I want to be recognized," she thought "not as the one who needs to be protected, not as the weak one, and for more than being the heir of the Hyuuga's main branch." But now her mind was being invaded by thoughts and feelings that were not her own. All she felt around her was pity. "No, it's worse. An empty feeling. Nothing. A painful neglect." She cringed with knowing that they assumed she wasn't worth recognizing.

"_It doesn't matter…" _she had already made up her mind. Her eyes traced the outline of Naruto then brought her pale lavender eyes down to the floor. "I have my own ninja way." Her soft lashes brushed her cheeks as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly.

_She was five years old and training with her father in her families dojo. She didn't need Hyuuga blood to know he was disappointed with her. Her uncle and cousin sat watching them. The little boy only a year older then herself watched with expressive eyes smiling at her. His face cheerful and bright._

_Then she felt it; a strange feeling that seemed like a cold shiver at the back of her neck and a hot burn on her cheeks. She heard her father say "Murderous intent!" while he jumped in front of her uncle. Her uncle dropped to the floor writhing in pain. Hinata felt sick to her stomach as she ripped her eyes from the horrific sight._

_In an instant her eyes found something equally unbearable. Neji was completely stiff. His skin pale. Hinata knew it then. Something in Neji's eyes died that day._

_He would never have those smiling eyes again._

Now she raised her eyelids to face those eyes again. They where a mirror of her own. Was it hate and loathing in his gaze she wondered, or was it just indifference? She wasn't as skilled as her father or Neji at reading people's "intent." A cold shiver ran up her spine and a flush of warmth spread across her face. She clenched her hands into fists.

"No…no..NO!" Hinata's thoughts echoed in her mind. "Not now…" she shoved the all too familiar feeling down. "I choose…I decide…I'm not going to faint now…" Memories of Naruto ran across her mind.

Somewhere in the crowd she felt it. That sympathy--no wait that wasn't it. Was it fear? Fear for her? It couldn't be.. She thought to herself in disbelief. Hinata was used to doubting herself. Stuttering, blushing and fainting, this was the girl everyone knew to be Hinata. But on the inside even she was struggling to find herself.

"_Give up. You weren't meant to be a ninja. You are too kind, you seek harmony and avoid trouble. You just go along and follow someone else's idea and you have no self confidence. You always feel inferior. The truth is that you are taking this exam unwillingly. Am I wrong?" Neji spoke as if to no one in particular in a mild monotone._

"_Your wrong! Your wrong…I…I…just wanted to change myself…so I willingly…" Hinata spoke with all the resolve she could muster, though her voice betrayed her, she felt herself strengthen._

"He is predicting my failure. How can he say that he knows me, knows what I'm thinking? State that he can see through me, my own doubt and foreseen failure. When I can't even see myself. He is wrong…" Hinata fought with all that she had she had something to prove to herself and to everyone. "Is he watching me?" she thought.

"It's over." Hinata wasn't sure if she heard it or felt it. Was it "over?" She was on the ground, the pain was overwhelming. Her mind was screaming at her "Get up!" Just as she finally felt her body comply she heard it.

"**HINATA!"**

Naruto was calling out to her and her heart swelled with emotions--_but what was that other feeling, like and echo…calling me?_ Her eyes caught the high collared jacket and dark round glasses. She was sure her teammate was looking at her. She couldn't see Shino's eyes but she felt his gaze on her. His eyebrows were raised but furrowed. Hinata did not have time to consider Shino's expression. "Was he worried?" was her fleeting thought.

She was standing and a collective gasp could be heard in the crowd. It was astonishing that she was able to do so with her chakra so damaged. She coughed up blood and looked at Neji with intent.

"I feel sorry for you…I can see you are suffering more then me…" Hinata's voice was ragged but calm.

It came suddenly, a piercing hot sensation on her cheeks and a cold shiver that seemed to claim her. Murderous intent.

Jounins were surrounding Neji. Holding him back.

Hinata blinked at the ceiling. It looked like a soft color of jade. She turned her head to the side but it was just a gray blur. The medical ninja had set her down and she closed her eyes. Had any time passed?

A soft caress brushed her cheek, _"Am I dreaming…" _Hinata thought.

"I saw you Hinata…I always see you."

"Shino?" A soft whisper passed Hinata's lips. There it was again, that feeling of fear, fear of loosing something. A soft beat hummed in her ear. It enveloped her and radiated throughout her body. It was not fear.

Hinata recognized the familiar rhythm of Shino's heart beat. She had become accustomed to Shino's presence while being a part team eight and sharing missions together. He had the qualities of a good leader. He was level headed, calm and composed. He was thoughtful and considerate. Everything he did, he did with a purpose. He was someone that she had come to understand.

Whenever they had to camp during the night they would always share a tent. Akamaru claimed a spot next to the tent's opening flap. Of the four of them the little dog had the smallest bladder of them all and needed to excuse himself on occasion. He also had a very warm coat and enjoyed the night breeze.

Kiba slept next to his furry companion. Hinata had often thought how sweet it was how close the two were. She found it easy to feel how Akamaru felt towards Kiba and to things in general. She loved spending time with the ninja dog because of his honest affection for her. Hinata had often wondered why she could understand Akamaru when she had trouble understanding and reading people in the same way.

Shino slept in the widest part of the tent being the tallest member of the group and Hinata slept in the back of the tent next to him. She found comfort with the sound of his breathing and the soothing rhythm of his heart beat. He seemed to radiate heat. _"Was it the kikaichu that made him warmer then others?"_ she wondered. Shino was such a contrast to Kiba and Akamaru. He was calm, quite almost…soothing; and they were loud, especially Kiba, and especially while sleeping. Kiba's and Akamaru's snoring was incredible…incredible that team 8 could remain undetected with such a noise.

Hinata was once embarrassed to find herself snuggled up to Shino, her head under his high collard jacked trying to muffle the sounds of loud snoring. Her faced seared red and for once she was so embarrassed she did not faint. (Though she wished she had.) Was that loud pounding her heart beat or his?

That soft rhythm brought her back from her reminiscences, her eyes focused to see dark black round sunglasses. A blink and it was gone.

"Shino." She said again louder this time.

* * *

--points index finger together, softly taps them--

My first story.

Sorry about the title, couldn't think of anything then I thought of Orson Scott Card's _Shadow of the Hedgemon_ and then thought of this title.

Edit 3/9/09: I have always intended to revisit Shadow of Hinata but I'm one of those people who need to proofread with a hard copy and make notes. I can't do it of the computer for some reason. And then I didn't have a computer because it broke…life got in the way… (insert excuse here)… the usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of Hinata**

Edited 3/9/09:Tried to keep the run on sentences in check. LOL

Set in the Chunin Exam Arch Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection.

I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes traced the outline of the dirt in the medical tent it reminded her of the training grounds of the Hyuuga house.

_She glanced furtively towards her father. It was like she was invisible. Like a small imperfection in one's clothes that you try not to recognize. He no longer grunted or furrowed his brows at her many mistakes while she struggled through her difficult training sessions. She wanted him to see her, recognize her. See she was trying her best and wanted to please her father, wanted him to be proud of her. She even longed for one of his long drawn out sighs. It was one of the only signs that hinted he could express emotion. _

_One of disappointment. _

_At least then she knew he wished more of her. But now he had expected nothing. She was a failure._

At that moment her chest ached. She not only thought of herself but of Naruto. "I see you Naruto," she thought and a soft smile came to her small lips even though the whole of her was filled with a dull sadness. Everyone thought of Naruto as a failure. But Hinata knew the real Naruto. He was a boy she had admired from the moment she saw him. Though he was very bold and loud, she found him very similar to her. They were both resigned to the title of "failure," but they both inspired for something more. Naruto's unyielding spirit and determination to "never give up," gave her a strength she could not describe. He was not stupid and he was not stubborn, he was what she wanted be. She wanted that strength, she wanted… she could not finish her thought fearing she would lose something she never really had.

"_How can I expect others to acknowledge me when I cannot even acknowledge my own feelings" _she reflected on her stupidity.

Even her shadow betrayed her, now in the midday sun it was a mere spot under her feet. Out of desire or necessity Hinata often stood with the sun at her back. Her sensitive eyes did not like facing the glaring sun for too long. She frequently carried herself with a submissive posture and down cast eyes. Drawn into herself she would often see her shadow at her feet. It was a reflection of her.

"_My outline, flat and lacking substance." _She found it funny that in her mind she never stuttered like when she spoke. Her thoughts were sharp as any kunai especially when it came to putting herself down.

* * *

All the air was forced out of her lungs. Her chest throbbed in pain. Hinata wasn't even sure if she was standing anymore.

"I saw you Hinata…I always see you…" The words replayed in her mind. The strong deep voice had such force in its statement but it was said in almost a whisper in her ear. The voice belong to Shino. Then she smelled it. She smelled his scent. It was the cool scent of a breeze after the rain.

* * *

On their missions together Hinata found his smell calming and thought that it very much mirrored his personality. Cool, calm, revealing only a hint of what lie beneath. She knew there was much more then his relaxed expression. Nothing gave away any clues to his true disposition. There was more to him then his few words and dark sunglasses. Hinata would never be so disrespectful as to pry into her teammate's private thoughts and allowed him his quiet privacy. Their time together was usually spent in comfortable silences. They both would allow Kiba fill the peaceful quiet with his loud and longwinded rants.

* * *

In this silent moment she was sure Shino was there. A soft brush of a touch briefly kissed her lips. She brought her fingers up to them. They were soft and warm, but she was confused because there was nothing that touched her kiss-swollen lips but herself.

* * *

A/n: hope you like it... reviews will get you butterfly kisses from Shino


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow of Hinata**

Edited 3/9/09: Tweaked a couple things for this chapter.

Set in the Chunin Exam Arch Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection. (Now with all new Shino POV)

I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

Ch 3

The confusion subsided and she knew exactly what had happened. She felt Shino's thoughts. He had wanted to kiss her.

"_How is this possible?" _Her mind raced, not only from her ability to sense Shino's thoughts but the actual thoughts themselves. The aches and pains from her previous match had suddenly become insignificant, a mere shadow in her mind. She was numb.

The only other time she was able to sense feelings or thoughts it had been in the form murderous intent. Akamaru was the only other being she could understand more complex feelings or thoughts from. She knew he liked her. That he liked how quiet she was as opposed to Kiba, how she smelled like the flowers and herbs she picked for her ointments, how she was kind hearted.

She never let Kiba know that she too could understand Akamaru. Feeling insignificant that her Hyuuga blood could only understand the intent and sentiments of a little canine in her team.

It wasn't that she thought reading the "intent" of a nindog had less value then reading a person. She just found it frustrating that it was something that was only unique to Akamaru. She was not able to understand anyone else's thoughts, nindog or otherwise. This made her feel more of a failure to herself and her family.

She knew her sister, her father and her cousin had a much greater ability in these things then herself. It made her question if she would ever be able to change in the ways that she wanted.

* * *

"S-sh-ino?" the stutter falling back in her voice.

* * *

She smelled like lavender. Even now as her chest raised and lowed with slow rattled breaths. She had been in so much pain and continued to fight. Now she was bruised and yet somehow healed.

"_I know she found something in herself today. I hope she realizes that." _Shino thought to himself. As usual his outwardly expression was plain, but his insides twisting, buzzing with the soft hum of his kikaichu. He knew he needed to be away from where he was standing. She could not want him as he wanted her. He felt like an idiot for the way he watched her, knowing it was irrational to feel the way he did.

They were on the same team.

They were friends.

She was in love with Naruto.

His kikaichu were restless humming with the movement that his body would not allow.

The movement his rational mind would not allow.

He had trained himself to control his emotions and his body so that he could sustain the bugs that lived in his body. He knew his body temperature was raising as his agitation elevated. He always grew warmer when Hinata was around. He was grateful he did not blush the way Hinata did when she was overcome with emotions. He did not have any real outward signs of emotions because he was a bug user.

He did have spikes in his chakra that related to his emotions. These ebbs and flows in his chakra made for little feasts that the kikaichu would feed on. The activity of the bugs would also regulate his body temperature.

One memory in particular would always make Shino flush with warmth. He was feigning sleep one night on a mission with team 8. He did not want Kiba to talk to him and make his lude jokes to pass time. Akamaru was already snoring and Kiba was getting bored. Shino was quite aware of Kiba's crude sense of humor abd he did not like the way it made his bugs react.

Kiba had finally resigned himself to sleep with no means to entertain himself. Both Kiba and Akamaru made a loud duet of snores. But Shino himself was unable to sleep.

That's when it happened. Hinata came closer to him, she pressed her small frame flush against his. He could feel her gentle warm breath on his. He breathed in her soft lavender scent. She always smelled of flowers. She was so close to him and he felt a desire to close the gap between their lips.

"_**NO!" **_His mind screamed at him for how his emotions ran unchecked.

His bugs hummed in contentment and his body heat began to rise. Hinata sighed in comfort from the warmth and snuggled closer. _"Oh please," _his thoughts whispered to her not spoken out loud. She then rested her head against his jacket collar.

Hinata woke suddnely. Her pale opal eyes wide. Instantaneously her blush spread over her whole body Shino assumed. And thinking of her whole body made Shino's responded in his own version of a full body blush. His chakra spiked and his body temperature filled the tent with heat.

"Oi!" Kiba yelled "I'm on fire!" Kiba screamed wildly like a girl.

He furiously began to pat himself down mistaking Shino's embarrassment for spontaneous combustion.

Hinata smiled, "Ok. Now that. Was pretty funny." Shino said out loud choked with low Shino toned laughs. Hinata's small smile turned into a toothy grin.

* * *

Looking towards Hinata's beaten body her soft sent mixed with dried blood, Shino was able to smile through his sadness thinking of this memory. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to caress her. Kiss her.

He was so ashamed at himself. He felt like he was taking advantage of her and yet he was doing nothing. He was trying so hard to keep himself under control.

"Sh-Shino?" Hinata stuttered.

Shino composed himself at the sound of his name. It was as if Hinata had wanted something from him.

"_That couldn't be it, I just want her to say my name with the same feelings I have for her." _Shino thought. He didn't know when he left the medical tent but he found himself in a patch of flowers.

"Damn flowers." Shino cursed. They reminded him so much of her. The sweet scent and their intricate beauty.

The beauty of flowers was not lost on Shino. By design they were made for insects, creatures that Shino understood. Flowers had delicate petals and an alluring scent that called out to various insects so that the flowers could spread their pollen to other beautiful flowers. Both simple and elaborate flowers called out to bugs.

Since before Shino inherited his insects he found it amusing that "pretty" flowers evolved to attract "ugly" bugs. "Ugly, creepy, crawly, scary bugs" Shino knew how people thought of the creatures he understood and related to so well. He knew Hinata was afraid of him when they first met and yet again uneasy when she found him in her team.

He knew he had to keep his feelings under control.

He knew he never had a chance.

"…_but then the way she said my name…" _his mind tried to find an excuse to surrender to his feelings.

* * *

No longer feeling the pains in her body Hinata sat up, eyes no longer blurry from the treatments she was given. She found herself disappointed when she did not find him there.

"Sh-shino?"

"_Was he even here to begin with? Where did he go?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow of Hinata**

Edited 3/9/09: Worked more on "transitions" and "awkward" sentences here.

Set in the Chunin Exam Arch Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection. Some Shino and a little Kiba POV hopefully all in character.

This chapter kinda takes off from the canon, but who knows it could have happened.

My own personal filler (winks)

I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

Ch 4

Staring down at the stupid flowers around him, Shino found himself picking a perfect lavender colored bloom. It was a small flower with five curved petals and fit in the palm of his hand. He was cursing himself internally for not remembering what Hinata had called them and what purpose they were for. But he knew she would have liked it. He knew it would make her smile.

"_Kuso!" _He had left the medical tent trying to escape her and yet he found himself thinking about Hinata again. He hadn't really fooled himself. He knew she was always with him in his thoughts. Resigning himself to his Hinata obsessed mind, he returned to Hinata's side.

Silently he placed a light purple flower next to her and left without a sound.

* * *

"_Please love me" _the thought echoed in Hinata's head. _"Please love me…" _she shook her head slightly letting her raven bangs disarray. There was a little sumire (violet) flower on the table next to her. According to the language of flowers Hanakotoba, the sumire meant "please love me."

She had told Shino that when they were together gathering medicinal herbs and flowers. Shino's natural appreciation for flowers allowed him to share in her favorite pastime. He understood nature better then anyone and shared in her love of flowers. She would seek him out when she would go to the fields by the Hyuuga household. When picking flowers together she would tell Shino the bloom's name and purpose. She would share which were best for medical salves, antibiotic ointments and many other treatments Shino could not list of the top of his head. On occasion she would tell him of their "meaning."

Both shinobi could sense the "perfect bloom." This common understanding allowed her to feel something she never felt with anyone. It was like he could see what she saw.

Even though Shino lacked the specific knowledge when it came to flower genus or medical use, he always knew which flowers were exceptional.

A smile would tell Shino he had found the perfect specimen. A slight cocking of the head and a handsomely raised eyebrow would tell Hinata that he agreed with her. She was soft spoken and he only spoke when he thought it was necessary. It suited her just fine. They shared comfortable silences. She had noted that both Shino and herself were "ninja of few words." Their quiet exchanges where all that they needed to communicate. Kiba would often tease that they should be grateful for his loud "charismatic" nature, otherwise the two would be left without any interesting conversations.

"_What would they talk about?" _Kiba wondered… _"the weather? How boring Shino's bugs were? Whether or not Hinata peeked under people's clothes when her Byakugan was activated." _They were boring indeed.

If Kiba would happen to accompany Shino and Hinata on their "frilly pointless flower picking" excursions. He always had a small suspicion that Shino would roll his eyes at him every now and then through his dark sunglasses. _"Why do they have to keep glancing at each other? Kuso! They would be lost without him." _Kiba would internalize.

Shino could easily recognize when Hinata was talking about medical flowers and when she would talk about Hanakotoba. Her voice and posture would change. She was always more confident when talking about the meaning of flowers. Her words would came easily to her, like second nature. She did not stutter and even if Shino wasn't looking directly at Hinata, he knew that she would smile when she talked.

It was these subtle changes that caused Shino to forget the actual words she was saying and only remember the way she was saying them. He wondered if Hinata could sense that under his high collared jacket and cool exterior he too was smiling. He always felt more relaxed when they were alone together.

"_Was she talking to him or to herself?" _he contemplated while she spoke in his presence. He did not care. He loved sharing those moments with her. But then it would only be moments. Whether it was Akamaru bounding in or Kiba shouting profanities or the setting sun, there would always be something to signal the end of those moments.

* * *

Shino scraped his feet along the floor. Was it minutes or hours that passed as he paced waiting for news of Hinata's condition. Finally Kurenai had immerged from the medical tent and informed him that Hinata will make a full recovery. For a brief moment Shino's body was completely still as not a single insect that inhabited him stirred. They were rendered motionless with a deep slow sigh of relief. He was calm again, not that he showed any outwardly sign of distress. His stoic nature only expressed indifference or annoyance.

But then Neji strode by oblivious to his presence. Shino could feel waves of anger building, his buzzing Kikaichu moving rapidly within him.

It was irrational to have any problem with Neji's victory over Hinata…but then he had made such a fallacious declaration regarding Hinata's character. Shino knew Neji had attempted to "describe" Hinata during his match with his own cousin. He had mistaken her shy nature for fear. He had misjudged her trembling stature for insecurity. He summed her up as lacking confidence in his long winded monologue.

The simple statement that she would do better as medical ninja then kunoichi was far from being praise. Neji was unaware of any of Hinata's talents or interests. His comment was an insult on her personality. He alluded to Hinata's weaknesses. Shino found it ridiculous. The idea that she was weak because she cared for others was not a weakness. It is a great strength that Shino knew many Kohona shinobi shared.

Shino gritted his teeth and glared at Neji. His exterior appeared calm, but he was battling feelings he could not name. He wanted to protect Hinata but he also wanted Hinata to find her own strength.

Hinata's presence snapped Shino out of his thoughts. She was well again and walking towards him. He could not suppress the smile that threatened to break his stoic façade.

The young Hyuuga's eyes displayed none of the passive smile that graced her lips. She did not tremble, or fidget. Her gaze was still and did not wander from his form. Shino could only master a glance of Hinata's deep opal gaze before turning his own away.

He wasn't certain if the dark lenses of his sunglasses hid any of his nervous hesitations in regarding her. She lifted up her small hand and opened it to reveal the tiny blossom he had previously picked for her.

* * *

Shino's eyebrows furrowed in a look of frustration, or confusion, Hinata could not tell. She had no idea why she was acting in the way she did now. Before she knew it, she was asking him a question she did not remember even thinking about.

"Will you train me?"

He looked at her opened palm and the little sumire that rested in it. She let her chakra flow through her and watched as the fragrant blossom drift away. It was as though a small breeze willed it out of her hand.

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Opening them she saw Shino's gaze trail after the sumire and heard him answer.

"Yes."

* * *

A/n: I don't know how true my version of Hanakotoba's "language of the flower" stuff is. So if it isn't too accurate just pretend it is for the sake of the story.

Hummmmmm….. Training huh? Is that what they call it these days. LOL. Hopefully I'll finish editing the last 4 chapters soon and work work more on _Koishii_


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow of Hinata Ch 5 

Now set after the Chunin Exam Arc Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. This is in between that time and the Bikochu Filler Arc Episodes 148-151 (I know it's a big time span just imagine Hinata training the whole time or somewhere in between) Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection (maybe…hehehe) . A bit more Shino POV hopefully all in character.

This chapter kinda takes off from the canon, but who knows it could have happened. My own personal filler (winks) yummy fluff ;p

I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

Ch 5

Hinata performed her Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms flawlessly. In fluid like motions she hit all sixty-four of Shino's tenketsu points in perfect succession causing Shino's face to contort in pain.

A soft hum and a gentle vibration caused Shino to dissolve into thousands of kikai.

Meanwhile on the edge of the training grounds the true Shino watched in amusement as his clone and Hinata trained. He gracefully raised an eyebrow at his own army of destruction bugs. They were having fun at his expense.

He knew that the kikai as a clone simulating chakra points in his replicated form would not be in pain from Hinata's attacks. Yet they would repeatedly make over exaggerated expressions of agony with each practice.

"That is enough for today." Shino brought his kikai back to his body. If he didn't know any better he could swear that they were giggling.

Shino had the ability to communicate with his insects from the moment they inhabited his body. He was an extremely gifted bug user and was able to bond instantly with his kikai. He understood their moods, and needs, and spoke their language. They were his first true friends.

He knew that they were fond of Hinata. They were attracted to her gentle nature and her soft floral scent. The kikai also enjoyed the spikes in Shinos chakra when he would be near her. Whenever Hinata was near the insects knew that a feast was upon them soon.

Hinata had wanted to train with him. He knew it was because she was afraid of his bugs and wanted to face one of her fears. Shino shrugged his shoulders, he was not offended by her repulsion of his bugs. It was a common reaction he received from others, but he agreed with her logic. That if she could conquer one fear; then she could conquer the next. He had hoped that he could help her. It was a very rational Shino thing to do. Help his teammate.

The sun was beginning to set after their long day of training. A cool breeze hinted at a chance of a storm.

"Sh-shino…can you help me pick some lavender for a bath?" Hinata politely asked.

"Yes." He replied in his usual low detached tone.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Oi, you! Don't say the 'B' word in front of Akamaru. I'm beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh yeah great job Hinata!" Kiba bound off towards his home.

"Watch out for the storm you two. I don't want Hinata to catch a cold" he made a piercing glance at Shino and yelled after Akamaru to follow. The bug user cocked his head to the side in mild confusion at the Inzuka clan member's remark.

"Come on Akamaru we don't need any stinking baths. Dynamic Marking!" Kiba leaped from tree to tree barking laughter. Akamaru somersaulted in aerial acrobatics marking said trees. Their voices trailed off in the distance.

Shino did not even bother a sideways glance at the pair. Hinata on the other hand had sporadic fits of giggles. It wasn't the first time Kiba and Akamaru shared this kind of "training." Yet Hinata still shook with giggles at the sight of them. The remaining shinobi headed in the direction of the Huuyga Household.

Shino paused to take in his kunoichi teammate. Her laughter echoed threw him and he buzzed with warmth at the sound of it. "Does she consider Kiba as a little brother or…" His mouth formed a tight line and his eyebrows knit into a furrow at this sudden thought.

"Sh-shino is s-something wrong?" Hinata stuttered, her milky eyes wide.

"No." He cursed himself for not controlling his random thoughts. He gestured for her to continue walking and he noticed they were nearing a particular ramen bar.

"She will stop soon, look to the right, possibly blush, and continue on face down eyes caste on her feet." Shino repeated to himself as he often did if he and Hinata would happen to pass through this part of Kohona.

Shino's eyes focused on Ichiraku Ramen Bar behind his dark round sunglasses as they have yet to pass it. The two shinobi continued on in silence on their way to pick lavender flowers. Shino's eyes trailed to the right while his posture betrayed none of his sideways glance. Hinata's soft features were exhausted. "Kuso…Hinata if you were tired you should say something. I want you to become stronger not hurt yourself." He wanted to say it out loud, but that was too personal an exchange.

Taking in her features again he noticed that she looked more confident, as though she found something in herself. She looked beautiful.

Ichiraku's only had two customers at the bar. Neither one of them was a shinobi or dawned an orange outfit.

Hinata was giggling softly. "I..I..bet I'll pick the perfect lavender first!" she stammered out. She stared strait into Shino's face. She had a slight upturn in the corner of her mouth revealing a playful smirk.

"A challenge?" Shino replied in a baritone.

Hinata began running towards the field beside her home. "_You shouldn't push yourself so hard_." Shino whispered as he tried to resist the smile that was beginning to form on his face as he chased after her.

As the realization hit him he nearly tripped. The hesitation alone caused him to lose some distance behind Hinata. She had reached the field and stood before him with a handful of lavender blooms in her hand.

"She never looked…she never blushed…she never stared at her feet…" Shino had expected Hinata to seek out Naruto, just as she had always done before, at his favorite hangout the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. But they had walked and they had sprinted all the way to the field near the Hyuuga estate and the ramen bar went unnoticed. Disregarded was any possible chance of spotting a particular customer dawning an orange jumpsuit.

Shino's eyes were trained on the quietly beaming kunoichi. "Hinata I have not yet failed your challenge." His voice was smooth and Hinata could almost feel the vibration resonate through her as he spoke. With his left hand he picked a single lavender flower and moved to take the bundle of lavender out of Hinata's grasp with his other hand.

His hand brushed over Hinata's fingertips and her grip loosened over the blooms. Shino presented the flower in his left hand so that it was level with her gaze.

"This is the perfect flower." Shino stated simply. He suddenly dropped the flowers that were in his hands as Hinata rushed into him and gave him a full embrace.

"You win."

He could not see her face but he knew she was smiling.

"_Cheater_," she said under her breath.

All she meant to do was give Shino a victory hug. Maybe to also thank him for helping her become stronger and to change herself the way she wanted. She had always found it fun teasing Shino. He was so stoic and eternally serious that she would enjoy the few times he would let his guard down.

She had called him a cheater but she knew that it wasn't a race she had challenged him to, no she had challenged him to find the "perfect flower." She had grabbed the first couple of flowers she could find in her haste. Hinata was genuinely surprised that she beat Shino to the field because Shino was definitely much faster then herself.

Her tall and stoic teammate had stated the obvious. She knew she didn't have the perfect bloom, but she thought she sensed that Shino was being smug about it? Trying to catch her breath she watched as Shino deftly picked a single lavender flower without so much as a second thought and reached for her own hand. His warm caress caused her to inhale deeply releasing her hold on the flowers. A smile cracked her lips and she wrapped her arms around him. "You win." She softly added "Cheater," in her own technical defeat.

She hadn't meant to linger in the embrace. It wasn't the first time she hugged him. She had hugged him just like she had hugged Kiba and Akamaru before. She knew that her father wouldn't approve of such displays but she did not care. She usually did so because she was thankful for something.

But this was different. He was so warm in the cool night. She could feel his body under his large gray coat. Her arms wrapped around his waist. As she rested her cheek against his chest she breathed him in. Gods he smelled so good. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "If I let go of him now he will see my beet red face, or I might fall to the ground, my legs feel like putty. But if I hold on to him longer…" Hinata's mind raced to think what her next action should be.

Shino's hands pressed onto Hinata. He had never really hugged anyone before. When she had hugged him in the past it had always been brief and he would not reciprocate. Growing up his family respected his personal space, showing their affection in nods and glances. He felt their love and acknowledgement in silent ways. As a child other children feared him and his insects. He preferred to be alone, his only close contact with others was usually only during combat or training. His kikai were the ones that were close to his skin and he did not need for more.

Hinata's scent was distinctly feminine and even though they were surrounded by flowers he could detect her unique floral perfume, like lavender soap. Sparks of chakra circulated in his body and his temperature rose.

Hinata's thoughts slowed as she melted into his embrace. She felt the hot flush of her cheeks subside. The embarrassment leaving her and a soothing feeling of comfort radiated from her. It was like warmth that spread from her middle to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Shino had not asked his insects to do anything in this moment, but they acted on their own. At that moment they imprinted themselves on Hinata. They were now in tune with her emotions and imprinted on her scent. They would always know her location, and in turn Shino would know these things too.

A soft brush of a touch briefly kissed his lips. He was dumbstruck because his senses and his kikai were telling him that Hinata's head still rested on his chest and a kiss would not be possible. The flutter on his lips was soft and left a sweet taste that lingered in his senses. He felt Hinata shudder. She was cold. The storm had come and they were soaking wet. Shino knew he had to release Hinata from his embrace that yet another moment was about to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow of Hinata Ch 6

Now set after the Chunin Exam Arc Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. This is in between that time and the Bikochu Filler Arc Episodes 148-151 (I know it's a big time span just image Hinata training the whole time or somewhere in between) Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection (maybe…hehehe). A bit more Shino POV hopefully all in character.

This chapter kinda takes off from the canon, but who knows it could have happened.

My own personal filler (winks) yummy fluff ;p

I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

Ch 6

Hinata began to tip toe lightly, raising herself gently in Shino's warm embrace. His strong arms gathering her up into him. But before she could tilt her chin upwards so that their eyes would meet, Hinata realized what she was reaching for. Her sudden impulse surprised her. She had desired to feel the kiss that she had sensed Shino wanted to share with her months ago. That was the day she was so close to death, and contemplated her life laying injured in the medical tent of Kohona. It was after her match with Neji and it seemed to be a lifetime ago; but now that day was fresh in her mind. She exhaled slowly trying to suppress the feint feeling that spread from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

Hinata and Shino were completely wet and Hinata couldn't suppress a small shudder from the cold despite Shino's warm hold. It was late and she knew it was time to return home. She lifted her head from Shino's chest to look towards her house.

"I better get going… thank you for… walking me h-home." Hinata allowed the space between them grow. Finding the forgotten flowers on the ground. She bent to the ground and gathered them up once again.

"A-a-nd f-for th-the f-flowers." She cursed herself for stuttering so much. She had rid herself of the insecure and nervous tendency when with her own team. Yet she had found herself fumbling over her words with Shino, when not more then ten minutes ago, she was talking freely with him, even teasing him.

She felt a warm vibration radiate off of Shino before she completely separated from his touch.

"Your welcome Hinata. I will see you tomorrow." Shino responded.

Hinata turned towards her home and took a few hesitant steps. Her jet black wet hair slapped against her cheek as he turned her head towards where Shino had stood. Hinata used an index finger to put her wet strands back into place. Her bangs delicately framed her face which had formed a small frown. He was gone.

The rain had stopped as quickly as it began. A soft breeze had taken it's place. Hinata inhaled deeply. The smell helped relax Hinata's confusion. God it smelled so much like Shino.

Finally the dull aches in her body returned and the cool air on her wet skin caused her to shiver. Her eyes were fixed on her home and she walked silently towards the onsen in the estate. The Hyuuga household was privileged to have their own private hot spring to bathe in. Taking in the beautiful blooms that were in her hands, Hinata gently floated the flowers into the bath. The fragrance soothed her senses even before she entered the water. She stripped away her wet clothes and carefully untied her hitaiate from her neck and placed it neatly on a table near the onsen. She noticed the silver plate of her hitaiate shone softly in the dim light. The leaf village symbol etched in it allowed her to feel a bit of pride being a part of her village and being a shinobi. The lavender and hot spring water melted away the day of hard training and even eased her mind.

She found herself in bed after her bath. Although she didn't think it was possible, dreamless sleep claimed her.

Shino lay staring up at his ceiling relentlessly repeating the days events. He silently berated himself. "I'm an idiot. I lingered to long…I held her too close…She was just joking around and I wanted to kiss her…again." He was disgusted at himself the first time it happened and now he was appalled with himself again.

While she lay in the medical tent that day she looked like she was suffering so much, but all he had wanted to do was press his lips onto hers. He wanted to help her. He wanted to comfort her, tell her she had achieve what she wanted, and for her to feel that his words and comfort was all that she had wanted. He was unworthy of her. Unworthy of the kiss he guiltily wanted. Everyone was unworthy of her. He knew that even she did not realize her own worth until she decided to change herself. Shino always knew who she was and what she was capable of, he was so glad when she realized for herself what he knew all along.

She was stuttering less. If her back was to the sun, her eyes were no longer trained on the ground but held high in confidence. The more she had found herself, the happier he was. It was a feeling he was not used to.

It wasn't like Shino was devoid of happiness or a sense of humor. He often liked to "sneak up" on people, appearing seemingly out of thin air. It "freaked people out," and though Shino's outward expression was nondescript, he would snicker internally. He was the "ultimate straight man," as Kiba put it. Even his teammates would need time to consider Shino's "jokes," often wondering if he was serious or joking. Shino's found Kiba's continuous attempts to get reactions out of him at least a bit amusing. Even Hinata's new found sense of humor brought him internal chuckles. He found it interesting how Hinata's humor had sometimes mirrored Kiba's (in an innocent and feminine way.) Shino's dark sunglasses and his attire were often subject of their teasing.

Shino had preferred being covered behind a bulky coat and hidden behind dark glasses. Being a bug user, he was misunderstood, feared and ridiculed. The childhood teasing he endured were nothing like the friendly teasing of his teammates. It was mean and cruel. As a defense his clothes became a protective shell from the world. It kept his kikai and himself close.

He had crossed a line with his teammate and he was at a loss for what to do.

The morning sun crept uninvited into Shino's room. He had not slept the whole night and his body felt heavy on his bed. He raised his head and noticed his chest ached. He coughed repeatedly as he raised himself out of bed. His clothes were still damp from the rain. Finally reaching his closet, he fumbled through its contents pulling out an identical outfit to the one he was wearing. The only difference was the clothes in his hand were dry. His usual warmth was replaced with a chill. He decided to take a shower before he would have to meet up with his team for another practice.

Shino had tried to ignore his kikai's demands on chakra. He was tired and had a throbbing headache. It was like his brain hurt. They suddenly began to call out to a female scent. Shino ran his fingers through his thick hair. He had not remembered sending out any female kikai.

Although Shino felt hungry he had no appetite and decided to meet his teammates without eating breakfast.

Hinata had arrived at the training grounds before her other teammates and was practicing a technique she had developed on her own. She was not yet confident in her form and only practiced alone. She circled her arms around her, bending and molding chakra from her palms. She had created the jutsu while perfecting the Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin in water. She noticed how the water had circled around while training her gentle fist style. The more flexible and faster she became the wider the circle of water became. This realization allowed her to perform Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms.

Practicing on land allowed her to move faster and gain more momentum without the resistance of the water. Suddenly she felt tired and as though a weight was placed on her chest. She completed her jutsu and sat down for a drink of water.

Shino neared the training ground and several of his kikai rushed ahead of him trailing the scent of a female. Through their eyes they saw Hinata performing a new technique. Shino inhaled a raspy breath, he felt like his lungs were being pressed as he exhaled. He couldn't believe he got sick from standing in a rain that only lasted a few moments. The kikai that preceded Shino now waited patiently for him to arrive. Meanwhile they intently watched Hinata as she sat.

Nearing Hinata, Shino felt some of the warmth he lost return to him.

Hinata rose to her feet instantly at the sight of him. Her brief weak feeling earlier was emanating from him.

"Shino." She gasped.

Shino managed a slight tilt of his head. "I'm fine."

Kiba bound in Akamaru trailing at his heel. "Hey Shino you look like shit." Kiba made a quick glance at Hinata. "Your not sick too are you Hinata?"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked lifting his head into the palm of her hand.

"No, I'm fine… maybe we should train another time." Hinata replied while she petted Akamaru softly on the head.

"Heh, I don't wanna catch what he got anyway…come on Akamaru lets go for a swim." Kiba pat Hinata on the back. "I'll catch you later…if you feel better bug boy maybe we'll train next week."

"Ummm… I can pick some chamomile for you, a tea might make you feel better." Hinata almost whispered.

"Gah, you guys and your flower picking. So boring. I'm gone." Kiba wined.

"Thank you." Shino voice was low. "This cold is affecting my kikai, if I could gather some healthy bugs I think that would also help."

The two shinobi searched the ground for insects and herbs. Crouching down near the same spot Hinata noticed that Shino did not radiate his usual warmth.

"Shino are you cold?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes, the Aburame clan experience chills, where others would experience fevers while sick. It is…unpleasant." Shino's hands were out of the safety of his pockets searching for "healthy bugs" while Hinata plucked herbs from the ground.

"Closer." Shino's kikai called out to him. Without thinking Shino leaned into Hinata their hands grazing each other.

Hinata noticed Shino's cool hand warm slightly at her touch. She felt a sensation close to relief and let out a small breath she did not know she was holding.

"If you make a fire, I'll prepare the tea." The kunoichi requested.

"Of course." Shino agreed.

The kikai that had originally sought Hinata out were resting on a nearby tree watching her. She moved quickly making a herbal tea bringing a pot to the fire that Shino had started.

The tea had an instant effect. His breathing eased and his headache disappeared. Shino was uncertain as to how much was because of the tea and how much of it was because of Hinata's presence.

"Shino you should eat." Hinata removed a rice ball from her lunch bag and handed it to him. They ate together in silence.

"Thank you Hinata I feel much better." Shino began to question if he was ever really ill to begin with.  
Hinata slid closer to Shino and brought her soft gaze into his. She could sense her affect on him. It made her heart flutter a bit. It brought confidence in her movement towards him.

Her heart beat increased and her breathing slowed.

It was just like when she would expect Naruto to be near. The thought caused Shino to flinch.

"I'm not Naruto. I can not be a substitute for the one you really want." Shino spoke evenly his voice betraying none of the emotion behind his words.

The sun stung Hinata's eyes. She brought her milky opal eyes to the ground, her shadow was encompassed in Shino's. The name Naruto caused Hinata to jump a little. It was an action not lost on Shino.

Shino pulled himself into the standing position he looked at Hinata and said, "Thank you for the tea and lunch, I will retire to my residence now. Good bye Hinata."

Hinata was stunned and stared at him blankly while he walked away.

"Sh-shino. Shino wait!" Her own voice startled her. The tears that threatened to fall finally streaked her cheeks after Shino disappeared from view. Her hot tears warmed her cool skin. Her blurry eyes focused on the shadow that formed at her feet. She wanted it to be engulfed by Shino's form again.

* * *

Ok a bit of a cliffy for you… 


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow of Hinata Ch 7

Now set after the Chunin Exam Arc Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. This is in between that time and the Bikochu Filler Arc Episodes 148-151 (I know it's a big time span just image Hinata training the whole time or somewhere in between) Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection (maybe…hehehe). A bit more Shino POV and some Kikaichu POV (sorta :) hopefully all in character.

This chapter kinda takes off from the canon, but who knows it could have happened.

My own personal filler winks yummy fluff ;p I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

Shino knew that Hinata was crying. The insects he was host to were an extension of his own senses. The destruction bugs had keen eyesight and hearing, their sense of smell rivaled Kiba and his nin-dog.

She was crying and she was confused. "_Confused_?" Shino knew she was confused. He felt it. It was more then an assumption; he was _certain_. "How do I know this?" Shino's brows furrowed at his internal question. A feeling of deja vu washed over him, but he was unable to concentrate as the dull ache in his chest was accompanied by a sick feeling in his stomach.

He had walked away from Hinata. As the distance between them had grown, the kikai's agitation grew. They began to swarm around under his skin in confusion. They had just settled down from his illness earlier and now they were irritated.

He felt nauseous. The kikaichu were Shino's internal compass, allowing him to be very aware of his environment. (His team's unique abilities made them prefect for tracking and reconnaissance. Kiba often sulked about being denied any credit during the second task of the Chuunin exams. They had survived the Forest of Death arriving at the tower in the center of the forest in record time.

"**FIRST**!!! WE WERE THERE FIRST!" Kiba would scream. "Not any team had accomplished the second task in the history of the exam as fast as we did!" He would exaggerate. Shino wasn't sure if that was true, but he knew the first declaration was.

"And those fing sand siblings get all the credit." Kiba would continue his rants. Hinata would giggle and Shino would sigh. (It was a sore subject with Kiba and Shino would try to tune him out every time it was brought up.)

The Aburame bug user excellent sense of direction betrayed him now. All that his kikai wanted to do was return to Hinata's side and were focused only on her. It was like they set up a coup d'etat against him. Ever since he was host to his insects they had been in agreement. They had respected his commands and never disobeyed him. Yet, they were acting of their own accord, again. This was the second time since he became host to them, that they had acted without Shino's direct command.

Two kikai left the hive assigning themselves to monitor Hinata. The remaining kikai continued to swarm around inside of him in agitation.

He doubled over, his hand clutched his stomach, he was going to be sick. Propped up by his other hand, he fought back dry heaves.

"She's not in her right mind…This is just a phase…She was just trying to help…She thought I was sick and she was trying to help out…help out a friend…a teammate…She would have done the same for Kiba_…(would she?)…_She loves Naruto…Her heart beats so fast when he's near_…(like when I was near)…_I want her to like me and I'm seeing things that are not there_…(but she came so close to me…looked me in the eyes, smiled at me…me!)_" Shino's thoughts stammered in his mind.

A soft hum of two kikai brought Hinata back to her senses.

"Shino?" She thought, wondering if he was still near by. She followed the kikai with her eyes as they landed on her bare arm. If it had been a few months ago she would have shuddered. But training with Shino had allowed her to overcome her fear of insects. She had watched the close interactions between Shino and his insects; and learned to respect them in a way. It was easier to accept the kikai because they were a part of Shino.

Shino's insects were able to read peoples emotions. It was useful for detecting lies. (You cannot lie to an Aburame clan member.) The kikai used the same technique they used to detect Shino's varying moods to read Hinata. Sensing chakra allowed the insects to decipher her emotions.

The kikai on Hinata's arm sensed her feelings of confusion and loneliness.

The kikaichu knew that there was no reason for Hinata to cry or feel confused. They knew how Shino felt about Hinata. In many respects the kikai and Shino shared many similarities. They were both logical and decisive.

Hinata was upset because of Shino's actions, but it was unwarranted. He did not reject her. (He was acting out of fear of rejection.)

The logical action would be to retrieve Shino to Hinata's side so that she was no longer in distress and so that Shino could achieve the same.

* * *

It was like the tip of a feather brushed her skin. She remained very still as she observed the two destruction bugs survey her. She knew that the kikai were communicating with each other and watched as one of the kikai flew back in the direction that came.

"So I guess you are going to keep me company?" She said aloud to the small insect that remained on her arm. Her knees were hugged against her chest and her arms rested folded on her knees. She reached for her jacked without thinking and stood to put it on. The kikai had instantly read her movements and momentarily flew up and replaced itself in the cuff of her sleeve. A small smile touched the corner of her lips.

Strangely she found the singular insect comforting. She felt protected. Not alone. She did not really know how to explain it. It was more a feeling then anything else, one that was soothing and… "warm." She exhaled.

"This must be what Shino feels…at least a little bit." Hinata reflected on Shino's "relationship" with his insects. It was similar to Kiba's bond to Akamaru, only much quieter. She cared for her teammates very much. Being able to understand what was important to them helped her feel even more connected to them.

She allowed the kikai to remain hidden where he (most of Shino's kikaichu were male, only using females for tracking purposes) was. She took another deep breath and wiped her cheeks dry.

Hinata's confusion was replaced with embarrassment. She had never acted so bold in her life. (Moving so close to Shino being able to feel his breath on her cheek. She wanted…she didn't have words to describe what she had wanted.) She had admitted to wanting to know what a kiss from him would feel like, but this was different. Before she only thought of what she wanted to do. But when she moved so close to him she was not thinking, just acting. She only realized what she was doing when Shino spoke. His detached voice sounding somehow forced but indifferent.

"Of course he isn't Naruto. I wasn't even thinking… let alone thinking of Naruto…_What was I thinking_?" Hinata shook her head.

"_Naruto_.." her mind repeated. No blush flushed her cheeks, she did not fidget or tap her index fingers together.

Regaining her composure she set out to find the truth.

The light smell of ramen and heavy scent of hairspray flew in the breeze. She knew he was near. The ramen bar was just around the corner.

"Naruto." She said aloud.

* * *

The wave of nausea had left Shino and he was able to stand up again. One of the two kikai that had sought out Hinata after his departure from her now returned to him with a report.

"No shit she was crying…" he nearly huffed at the kikai. _It was me that made her cry_.

"Return to her. Comfort her. Apologize." The kikai made it sound so simple.

The hive was imprinted on her and would always know her location, if she was happy or in distress. Shino finally regained his sense of composure now that his kikai were not rebelling against him. And so he decided he would go to her.

Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes though he did not notice her. "Nothing…"

The sun was at her back and she did not stare at the dirt at her feet. The kikai in her sleeve cuff began to stir in satisfaction.

* * *

Hinata does not love Naruto. Shino's pace quickened.

* * *

"Hey Shino! You look better. Where are you going?" Kiba, could distinctly sense annoyance in his teammate. (It was something Kiba was quite used to.) "Guess those flowers worked." Kiba flashed Shino a toothy grin. "Hey where's Hinata? I need one her ointments, Akamaru cut his paw."

"Arf!" Akamaru had found Hinata's scent before Shino could find an excuse to leave uninterrupted.

"Kuso." Shino whispered under his breath. He wanted to find Hinata…alone. Shino wasn't sure but he had the feeling that Akamaru was glaring at him.

Hinata spotted Akamaru trailed by Kiba and Shino. She felt a little light headed.

Kiba clasped Hinata's hands in his own. Shino flinched at his teammates actions. He was the epitome of a hormone driven teenager. (Shino indulged himself to an internal joke regarding this. Yes Kiba was a dog.)

Kiba was a flirt, but why couldn't he turn it off for a few seconds. Shino suddenly found himself thinking.

"Hinata-chan, Akamaru cut his paw do you have some spare ointment?" Kiba asked never letting go of Hinata.

She placed a small jar in his hand and Kiba was side stepped by Shino who in turn took her hand from Kiba's.

"Excuse us Kiba, we have some business we need to attend to." Shino's voice was it's usual calm and deep tone. "We will continue our training next week and allow Akamaru's paw to heal."

Shino's touch was so warm they had walked about block's distance before Hinata felt that all too familiar feeling. Her fingertips began to tingle and the blood rushed from her cheeks.

She fainted.

* * *

_Hah_! Another chapter. Be warned prolly oooey gooey love dovey fluff in the next chapter.

Oh yeah the Kikai are more of a collective then a group of individuals (able to share same thoughts simultaneously - like the borg yeah I went there yes I'm a naru-tard trekky got a problem with that? So no names or individual personalities for them.

Another note. The song "Think Twice" by Eve 6 reminded me of Shino and Hinata. I think this is what Shino is thinking as he walks away from Hinata thinking of her and Naruto.

EVE 6 LYRICS "Think Twice"  
When all is said and done And dead does he love you The way that I do Breathing in lightning Tonight's for fighting I feel the hurt so physical Think twice before you touch my girl Come around I'll let you feel the burn Think twice before you touch my girl Come around come around no more Think twice before you touch my girl Come around I'll let you feel the burn Think twice before you touch my girl Come around no more She spreads her love She burns me up I can't let go I can't get out I've said enough Enough by now I can't let go I can't get out...

Ok it's late, or early rubs eyes so if you see any typos let me know. Hehehe…for those of you who responded to my deviantart journal, yes Naruto uses hairspray, so he's gonna smell like hairspray (and ramen). It's not cool and naturally spiky like Shino's hair.

Until next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow of Hinata Ch 8

Now set after the Chunin Exam Arc Episode 46ish Hinata and Neji's match. This is in between that time and the Bikochu Filler Arc Episodes 148-151 (I know it's a big time span just image Hinata training the whole time or somewhere in between) Hinata's POV and some unrequited affection (maybe…hehehe). A bit more Shino POV hopefully all in character.

This chapter kinda takes off from the canon, but who knows it could have happened. My own personal filler (winks) yummy fluff ;p

Warning: lovey dovey stuff…

Translation notes: Hahaoya-Mother

I do not own Naruto…but you knew that already…

* * *

In the corner of Hinata's eye she saw Shino's hand move from the safety of his coat pocket as he slid his hand over hers. His touch was so soft, much different then the rough calloused and clawed hands that were touching hers just a moment ago.

Hinata felt a soft tingle in her skin and was beginning to feel a little dizzy. "Hn…" she thought trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I was with Shino. Then Shino left. I went to see Naruto…and that was like (_what was it like_?) It was like seeing someone you look up to for a very long time, someone out of reach, in a different light. I respect him, admire him. He's attractive…_but_… he's not… _he's not_… Shino." Her mind stuttered in spite of her. She had realized it the moment she saw Naruto.

He was yelling at Sakura about something, waving his hands around holding a small frog coin purse. His eyes betrayed none of his infuriated expression. They held the pink haired kunoichi in soft regard. Hinata smiled at the two shinobi. She wanted him to be happy, Sakura might make him happy one day (if she got over a certain Uchiha.)

Then Kiba came asking for ointment for Akamaru…all the while…holding my hands only releasing one hand to grasp the ointment jar. Then he was replaced with Shino's form, who excused us for "other business."

Shino and Hinata departed from their smirking teammate walking hand in hand.

Hinata wanted to ask where Shino was leading her, but her mind felt cloudy. His calming cool scent invaded her senses. All she could think about was his soft skin and how good he smelled. His hand was so warm and his fingers interlaced hers. His thumb stroked small circles on the back of her hand. It seemed to send tingles through her fingertips all the way down to her toes. Her breath caught in her throat and she had that all too familiar sensation.

Before Hinata's grip could loosen Shino sent his kikaichu to catch her as she fainted.

Shino called his insects to him and gathered the unconscious Hinata in his arms. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder her cheek pressing Shino's high collar down exposing his hidden features. He could feel her feminine form against him and his temperature spiked.

Intense heat brought Hinata back to her senses. She was being carried. She lifted her head up and glanced upwards to see Shino's uncovered face. It was not something Hinata was used to seeing. She inhaled sharply.

"Hinata how are you feeling?" Shino asked gently.

"Ummm…Shino…where are we going?" Hinata whispered.

Shino set Hinata gently on the ground. She glanced at the reflection of clouds on the lake and then returned her gaze to her stoic teammate. His jacket collar was once again hiding most of his face.

"Do you remember this place?" Shino asked.

The lake was beautiful. Hinata ran her hand along the seat of a swing. It was tied to an old maple tree. The Osakazuki had bright green leaves this spring. It's trunk was thick and had several branches, though it was not very tall. The Kohona children enjoyed this spot and would often climb the trees and enjoy the simple swings that hung from several of them.

"Yes." Hinata finally answered.

Shino pointed to a sakura tree, it's weeping branches swaying lightly in the breeze. The Higan Cherry Tree was covered in beautiful pink blooms that contrasted against the dark wood. It was a smaller tree with a slightly crooked trunk. It's imperfection gave it a distinguished look and it was nicely settled away from the lake and other trees. There was chirping and a soft hum of insects and life all around.

Hinata took in the distinguished tree then when she heard Shino speak again.

"Do you remember stealing my tree?" His voice was low as he hitched up an eyebrow slightly. "All the other children would play but you were sitting in my favorite spot."

Before Hinata started the academy, and before she had understood what her role was as being the heir to the Hyuuga clan (and what it meant to be a part of the main branch,) she was allowed to be just her. A quiet shy girl, who enjoyed observing life unfold under the shade of a sweet smelling Weeping Higan Cherry Tree.

"I had to find a new spot to be…well…anti-social." Shino continued despite the confused look on Hinata's face.

"The first time I saw you were sitting at the base of my cherry tree. It was the day before we first joined the academy. One of my kikai was chasing a ladybug and you watched and giggled as they flew by you." Shino formed a small unseen smile.

"That was the day Kurenai-sensei told my father that being a kunoichi… would be dangerous… for the heir of the Hyuuga clan--He told her to take me away…" Hinata's voice trailed away. "Maybe he would have been relieved if I…I-I didn't…s-sur-vi…if I didn't come back." She regained her voice as she spoke in a detached tone.

Shino gathered Hinata in his arms and held her close as she buried her face in his soft gray coat. He felt her tense body relax into him.

"W-why did y-you l-le-leave Shino?" Hinata spoke without looking up.

Shino sighed. He knew she was asking him about his rash behavior earlier that day. He didn't know how to respond.

"I don't love him." Hinata felt Shino's body stiffen.

Shino knew she spoke the truth. It was more then his clan's ability to sense deceit, he knew because he felt it was true. His kikai buzzed in agreement. Shino's mind brought him to his childhood. He was searching for his stuffed kikai. His insects had already imprinted themselves to his favorite toy and he easily found it neatly tucked away in his father's closet.

Shibi looked at his son with a playful smirk on his face.

"So son, you imprinted your kikaichu on a stuffy?"

"…"

Shino's gaze were trained firmly on his feet.

"It is true that the Abarume Clan has the ability to imprint their insects on people or things (Shibi raised an elegant eyebrow at his son) that are important or precious to them. It is not unheard of that a bug user imprint on a close friend or teammate." Shibi's voice began to soften. "But son, you're a bit old to be imprinted on a stuffed beetle."

Shino's father smiled at him. "Plus you want to save imprinting to a limited amount of people. Imprinting divides the attention of your kikaichu and uses a lot of chakra. You probably want to save it for a few people that are very special to you, like your family or your mate." His father's eyebrows wagged at those last two words.

Shino rolled his eyes, but before Shino could resign his beloved stuffed kikai to his father's closet he heard a blood curdling scream. Shibi flashed out of Shino's sight as Shino fell to his knees, tears rolling out of his eyes.

"**HAHAOYA**!!!!!" Shino screamed in terror. His connection with his mother was gone. He knew what it meant. His first act after receiving the kikai was to imprint them on his mother, and from that moment on he knew if she was happy and well. But in that moment he heard the scream he knew the worst had happened.

Shibi's mate had died before he was able to reach her. All he was able to do was hold her in his arms and bring her back home.

Shino held in all the emotion that threaten to break through his stoic features. He embraced Hinata with all the feelings he could not show. His father had always been there for him, while Hinata's father seemed not to care what became of her.

He wanted to tell her that he cared. That he loved her.

Hinata reached her hands up towards Shino's high collar pulling it down uncovering his face. She raised herself up onto the balls of her feet bringing herself even closer in their tight embrace.

She had felt everything that he felt. She knew what he was thinking. She saw a plush faded black kikai… the face of Shino's father. She had felt Shino's heart ache at his mother's death…and the love that he had for her.

"I see you Hinata. I have always seen you." Shino spoke to her as she raised herself up to him.

Hinata's soft lips pressed into Shino's full mouth. Her hands ran through his thick hair as she pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss. She parted her lips as a soft sigh escaped her, their tongues caressed each other savoring the kiss' sweet taste. His mouth was liquid warmth. His gentle hands reached under her jacket to find the curve of her hip and small of her back stroking the length of her delicate form.

Pulling away from the kiss Hinata looked deep into Shino's dark sunglasses. She took one hand from his soft hair to the rim of his sunglasses her eyes focused on him. And with his silent acceptance she slid them of the bridge of his nose.

His beautiful hazel eyes locked with her milky opal eyes.

"I see you too Shino."

* * *

This seems like a natural ending for this story. I might make a sequel, how the two clans would react to their little relationship or a post time skip story. I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me during this story. Love you (invisable stuffed kikai to those who who review! soft and cuddy! warms up when happy!)

(Guess Hinata was finally able to read people's "intent.")


End file.
